The Switch
by Claypool
Summary: Takato finds a mysterious egg that put's him in Guilmon's body. Now he has to figure a way to switch back before his parents find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic going solo so don't be to hard I thought this would be a funny concept for a story if someone has already written one sorry I didn't know well here it is I hope you enjoy. Oh before I forget the tamers are in highschool and Takato is 16. You can figure out what age the rest of them are.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything related to it.

* * *

Takato was sound asleep when his alarm went off. Takato barely opened his eyes as he looked at his

clock. "Eight already?" Takato thought as he shut his alarm off. Takato moved Guilmon's head off

his chest and sat up rubbing his eyes. Takato grabbed some clothes off of the floor and walked into

the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face. Takato looked at himself in the mirror. His

hair was all over the place like normal and he was wearing pajama's which consisted of a white t-

shirt and red flannel pajama pants. "Looking good." Takato said to himself and got into the shower.

He changed clothes and headed back into his room. "Guilmon time to get up we have to help mom

and dad." Takato said. Guilmon looked up at Takato drowzily. "Sleep." Guilmon said and laid back

down. "Come on we do this every weekend." Then an idea hit Takato. He reached into a drawer and

pulled out some peanut butter and opened it. Takato put it under Guilmon's nose. Guilmon sniffed

and opened his eyes. "Peanut butter." Guilmon said excitedly. "Yeah if you help me I will give you

all this peanut butter." "Okay." Guilmon said as he ran down the stairs. Takato shook his head.

"Works everytime." Takato headed downstairs he saw his mom and dad getting ready to make the

bread. "Hey dad." Takato said as he grabbed an apron off the hanger. "Hey son what are you doing?"

Takato looked at his dad confused. "What do you mean? It's Saturday." "I know that but your mother

and I were talking and we decided to let you have the day off." Takato looked at him even more

confused. "Is this a trick or something?" Takato asked. Mr. Matsuda laughed. "No it's not a trick we

think you deserve a day off." Takato smiled and hugged his dad. "Thanks dad." Takato said and ran

into the back hugging his mom. "Thanks mom." "Your welcome honey." Mrs. Matsuda said.

"Guilmon come on let's go to the park." Takato said putting the apron back on the rack. Guilmon

turned around. "Hmph!" Guilmon said with his mouth full of day old bread as he followed his

friend. As they headed towards the park Takato looked at the sky it was a beautiful day with a few

clouds in the sky and a gentle breeze blowing through his hair. "Do I still get my peanut butter?"

Guilmon asked. "Yeah of course." Takato said as he handed Guilmon the jar. People still stared at

Guilmon but said nothing after the D-reaper incodent they were considered hero's not monsters.

They made it to the park and sat by a tree. "So what do you want to do boy?" Takato asked as he ran

his hand over some grass. "Umm...I don't know Takatomon." Guilmon said scratching head as he

thought. Takato smiled as he stood up. "I know." Guilmon looked up with anticipation. Takato

touched Guilmon's shoulder. "Tag your it." Takato said as he ran laughing. "Hey that's not fair."

Guilmon whined as he chased after him. But Guilmon lost Takato. "Takato where are you?"

Guilmon looked around and sniffed the air he caught a scent but not Takato's. Guilmon sniffed the

air as he ran through some bushes deeper into the park. Then he stopped Guilmon looked down he

had found what he was looking for. "TAKATOMON!" Guilmon yelled.

_Meanwhile in another part of the park._

"Where is Guilmon?" Takato thought. He jumped out of some bushes he was hiding in and started

to look for the crimson digimon. "If I were Guilmon where would I be?" Takato thought.

"TAKATOMON!" Takato turned his head in the direction of the voice. "GUILMON I'M

COMING!" Takato yelled as towards Guilmon's voice. "I hope he's okay." Takato thought as he ran

through bushes deeper into the park. Then he saw Guilmon. "Guilmon are you okay?" Takato asked

with concern in his voice. "I'm okay but look what I found. It smells weird." Guilmon said. Takato

looked at the object. "It's a digi egg. but it looks different." Takato picked the egg up it was

multicolored unlike anything he had ever seen. Suddenly a bright light bursted out of the egg.

Startled Takato dropped the egg on the ground. More light came out. Takato shielded his eyes.

Suddenly everything became dark. Takato looked around but everything was pitch black. "What's

going on?" Takato asked himself. "Welcome young tamer." A voice said. It was a woman's voice, it

was faint but eerily beautiful. "Who are you? Where is Guilmon. What is this?" Takato asked. "My

so many questions. My name is not of importance and don't worry about your partner he is fine.

Now the question of most importance why you are here. You were chosen for an experement."

Takato was confused on the whole situation. "What experement?" "Oh you will find out I will

contact you in a few days with more information. But for now have fun." The voice said. "Wait

what are you talking about?" Takato asked but everything started spinning faster and faster. Takato

opened his eyes looking at the sky. "What happened?" Takato thought his head was pounding. "Man

it feels like a semi hit me." Takato rubbed his head but that's when he noticed something. Takato

looked at his hands but they weren't his hands. They were Guilmon's he looked over and saw his

body get up. He looked at him. "Guilmon?" Takato asked. "Takato?" Guilmon looked at his hands

they were Takato's. They both screamed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter well read and review any review is welcome even if negative. 


	2. Out of Body Experience

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long but you know how school is. I hope you enjoy. R&R

* * *

Takato looked at his claws in disbelief. "This isn't good." Takato thought. "Takato why am I looking at myself?"

Guilmon asked. "I don't know Guilmon. Somehow we switched bodies."Takato's mind was racing

a mile a minute he couldn't remember anything. "Okay let's just go through what happened step by

step." "Okay." Guilmon said still looking at his new body. "We were playing tag, I lost you, then

you found the egg." Takato's eyes widened as everything came flooding back into his memory.

"Experiment." Takato said quitely to himself. "Guilmon we have to go home." "We can't play

anymore?" Guilmon asked sadly looking at the ground. "Now's not the time Guilmon we have to

figure out a way to switch back." Takato said trying to stand up. "When we switch back then we can

play?" Guilmon asked looking at Takato smiling. Takato laughed a little it was hard to see himself

asking these questions. In reality it was hard to comprehend that he was looking at himself without

a mirror. "Yes if we switch back then we can play." Takato said. "Yay!" Guilmon yelled as he

jumped on Takato. "Well this is different." Takato thought as he looked at his old face. "Alright

Guilmon you have to get off." Guilmon did as he was told and clumsly got off of Takato. "First

thing boy you have to start acting like me." "Why?" Guilmon asked curiously. "Because you are in

my body. My parents can never know that we switched." Guilmon still gave him a confused look.

Takato sighed. "Let's just say it's a game. You pretend to be me and I will pretend to be you okay?"

"This is going to be fun Takato." Guilmon said still grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah fun." Takato

thought sarcastically. "Alright now let's go home and call Henry maybe he can figure this out."

Takato said as stood up again he felt a little wobbly. Takato took a step and fell on his face.

Guilmon started laughing. "You fell down!" Guilmon said still laughing. "I'm glad you think it's

funny." Takato mumbled as he pushed himself up. Guilmon took a step towards Takato and fell as

well. "This is hard." Guilmon said. "Come on boy we have a long walk." Takato said smiling as he

pulled Guilmon up. As they walked home slowly Takato noticed that his sense of smell had

increased. He could smell his parents bakery from two blocks away. Takato stopped Guilmon about

two buildings away from the bakery pulling him into an alley. "Why did we stop?" Guilmon asked.

"Remember the game?" Takato asked. Guilmon thought about it. "Yeah I pretend to be

Takatomon." Guilmon said smiling. "That's right. Now you have to do your best for me when we

go into the bakery okay?" "Umm.. okay." Guilmon said. Takato took a deep breath as they headed

towards the bakery. Once inside he noticed there were a few customers and his dad was working the

register. "Hey Takato what are you doing back so soon?" Mr. Matsuda asked. Takato looked up at

Guilmon who just stood there looking around. "You okay son?" Takato nudged Guilmon in the

stomach. "Oh yeah. Umm I'm fine dad." Takato wanted to get out of that situation as fast as

possible. "Hey Guilmon there is some bread in the back if you want it." "No I'm okay." Mr. Matsuda

stepped back in shock. "What you don't want bread?" Takato had to think of something quick or his

dad would catch on. "I mean yay! I love bread." Takato ran in the back grabbed some and ate it. It

actually tasted really good alot better than he could remember. "So what are you going to do on

your day off?" Guilmon was starting to sweat. "I don't know play games?" Guilmon said

questioning himself. "Well we gotta go come on Takato." Takato said grabbing Guilmon and

heading upstairs. Takato closed the door. "Man that was close." Takato said. "I'm not very good at

being you Takatomon." Guilmon said. "It's okay Guilmon we just need to fix this that's all." Takato

said. He grabbed the phone and it fell out of his claws. "Man this hard to hold." Takato said to

himself. After five minutes of trying to call Henry he managed to pull it off. "Hello?" A familar

voice asked. "Henry I need you to come to my house." "Guilmon what's going on? Where is

Takato?" Henry asked. "This is Takato." "Huh?" "Trust me I will explain when you get here."

Takato said as he hung up the phone. "Now what?" Guilmon asked. "Now we wait."


	3. Having Fun

A/N: Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to digimon.

"Takato I'm bored." Guilmon whined as he laid on the floor. Takato rolled over on his side and looked at Guilmon from his bed. "I know Guilmon but we have to wait for Henry." Guilmon sighed and laid back down Takato laid on his back and staired at the ceiling moving his tail back and forth trying to get used to his new body. Takato's stomach growled only loud enough for him to hear it. "I'm hungry again?" Takato thought. Then there was a knock on his door. Both Takato and Guilmon sat up and stared at the door. "Say something Guilmon." Takato whispered. "Oh right. Come in." Guilmon said. The door opened and it was Henry.

"Hey Takato. So what is going on?" Henry said looking at Takato's body. "I'm not Takato I'm Guilmon." Guilmon said smiling. "Okay, is this some kind of joke?" Henry asked with a confused look on his face. "I wish it was Henry but some how Guilmon and I switched bodies." Takato said trying to explain what happened. "Henry where is Terriermon?" Guilmon asked. "Oh he is downstairs helping your parents. I told him not to bug them." Henry said. Guilmon looked at Takato. "Can I play with Terriermon?" Takato sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Guilmon but you know my parents can't find out what happened and if your playing with Terriermon in front of them they might think something is up." Takato said. He hated telling Guilmon no but he had to. Guilmon lowered his head. "Okay." Takato was about to say something but he was getting really hungry. "Hold on a second Henry I will be right back." Takato said as he closed the door not waiting for a response.

Takato walked down the stairs the sweet smell of Guilmon bread wasn't helping his hunger problem. Takato went in the back were the day old bread was and started to devour all of it until there was nothing left. Takato stepped back and looked at the empty spot were there used to be bread. "Wow Takato I've never seen you eat that much." A familiar voice said. Takato turned around eyes widened, he looked to see if his parents had heard Terriermon. But they hadn't noticed. Takato quickly grabbed Terriermon and went out back.

"How did you know I'm Takato?" Takato asked. Terriermon laughed. "Momentai. I'm a digimon we can tell trust me." "Well could you do me a favor and not say my name around my parents?" Takato asked. "You mean they don't know?" "No and I'm planning to keep it that way." Takato said. "Umm..Okay I will. It would have been more fun if they found out." Terriermon said giggling. "Yeah ton's." Takato said sarcastically. They both walked into Takato's room. "So Guilmon told me about the digi egg." Henry said. "Yeah do you think we should go back to the spot to see if we can find anything that could help change us back?" Takato asked. "It couldn't hurt." They all headed downstairs they were almost out the door. "Hey Takato where are you heading off to?" Guilmon turned around. "Were going to the park!" Guilmon said extra entusiastic. "Well sounds like your going to have fun." Mr Matsuda said. "Yeah." Takato said pushing Guilmon outside. It was a beautiful day out there were a few clouds in the sky a nice breeze and a bright blue sky it would have been a perfect day for Takato if he hadn't switched bodies.

"So what happened when you dropped the egg?" Henry asked. "Well I was floating and it was completly dark around me I couldn't even see my hands then a voice said that they were doing an experiment and to have fun." Takato explained. "But it looks like the only one having fun is Guilmon." Takato said pointing at Guilmon who was laughing with Terriermon on his shoulders. "Well hopefully there will be something at the park"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is were I found the egg." Guilmon said pointing to a patch of grass were the egg had laid. "Well let's look around." Henry said. After a half hour of searching they had given up. "Takato it isn't around here." Henry said. "Yeah so what now? Takato asked he had given up on searching for the egg it was gone. "Your just going to have to wait." Herny said. Takato didn't like the answer but Henry was right. The voice had said she would contact him in a couple of days. "Have fun with it Takato it's not so bad." Terriermon said. "Yeah actually there has been something I have always wanted to do." Takato said. "Yeah what's that?" Henry asked. Takato just had a big smile on his face.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Henry asked. They were all standing in an empty field in the park Takato had made sure that there weren't any trees nearby. "Oh yeah I have always wanted to shoot a pyrosphere." "Alright go for it." Henry said. Takato stood there for a second. "How do I do one?" Takato asked a little embarassed. Terriermon started laughing along with Guilmon. Henry just shook his head. "What? I have never done this before." "Breath in deep you will feel it coming up let it build up in your mouth yell pyrosphere and let it explode out of your mouth." Guilmon said. "Thanks Guilmon." Takato said still a little embarassed. Takato took a deep breath he felt it coming up he let it build up but it was to much for him. "Pyro.." Takato started coughing fire and smoke came out of his mouth and nose. Terriermon and Guilmon were on the ground laughing. "That didn't go over as well as you thought huh?" Henry asked crouching next to him. Takato looked up at Henry. "Ya think?" Takato said as he got back on his feet.

"Okay let's try this again." Takato said. He did all the steps this time he was ready. "Pyrosphere." Takato launched the ball of fire into the sky until it exploded. "Wow I did it." Takato said to himself. He was suddenly knocked down he looked up and it was Guilmon. "You did it Takatomon!" Guilmon said happily. "Thanks Guilmon but you have to get off of me." Takato said moving Guilmon off of him. "I didn't think I weighed that much." Takato thought. "So have you told anyone one else?" Henry asked. "No I haven't I guess we should call a meeting huh?" Takato asked. "This is going to be interesting to hear what they have to say." Terriermon said.


	4. What's next?

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's taking so long to update. Writers block on top of school can do that to ya. But anyway I hope you enjoy R&R please. Also if you have any ideas feel free to let me know.

"Where is she?" Takato thought as paced back and forth in front of Guilmon's old den. Takato had forgotten that Kazu and Kenta were part of the foreign exchange program and they were in America and Jeri was visting her Grandma so Rika was the only one left besides Ryo but he hadn't been seen in a long time. Henry sat down and watched Guilmon and Terriermon running around playing tag. Henry couldn't help smiling it was so wierd seeing Takato's body running around chasing Terriermon.

Henry turned around to see Takato pacing back and forth. It was getting late in the day and the sun was starting to set. "Don't worry Takato she will be here." Henry said. Takato stopped pacing, sat down next to Henry and sighed. Takato didn't say anything he just watched the leaves blow in the wind. "There has to be a reason why they chose you Takato." Henry said. Takato nodded in agreement but he couldn't figure out why. " I wonder how Rika is going to take it." Takato said stairing at the concrete ground. Suddenly something caught Takato's nose he lifted his head and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Henry asked.

"Rika's and Renamon are close." Takato said. A minute passed by and they were in view. "This better be good." Rika said. "Hi Rika." Guilmon said smiling. "Alright goggle head what's going on?" Rika asked in an annoyed voice. Takato sat up as he explained. "Well Rika it's kinda hard to explain." Takato said. "Me and Takato switched bodies!" Guilmon said excitedly. "Is this some kind of joke?" "I wish it was Rika but I'm telling the truth." Takato said in Guilmon's old voice. "He is telling the truth." Renamon said backing Takato's statement. "Well I don't believe you. You are going to have to prove it." Rika said crossing her arms. "How can I prove it?" Takato thought. He thought for awhile then it hit him. Takato walked up to Rika and whispered something into her ear. After he was done Rika's eyes widened. "Okay your either telling the truth or your dead." Rika said pointing a finger and glaring at Takato's old body. Guilmon nervously got behind Takato.

"So what does this mean?" Rika asked. "We aren't sure yet a digimon's voice said it would contact Takato." Henry said. "Well we can't do anything about it now it's getting late. Let's all meet back here tommorow around ten and we can figure out what is going and what to do about it then." Takato said. They all said there goodbye's and headed there seperate ways. The whole walk back Takato was looking up at the sky. He had excepted the fact that he was going to be Guilmon but for how long that was a different story. They both walked in the back door of the house both Takato's parent's were upstairs. "One less thing I have to worry about." Takato thought. Having Guilmon be him was alot harder than Takato thought it would be. "I'm hungry again." Takato said. Guilmon agreed he hadn't eaten that much through out the day. Guilmon finished half his food. "I'm full Takato." Guilmon said rubbing his stomach. "I didn't think I would ever here that come from you Guilmon." Takato said laughing a little.

They cleaned up everything and headed upstairs. Takato laid on his bed and staired at the ceiling as Guilmon crawled over him to get on the other side. "What did you tell Rika to make her believe you were telling the truth?" Guilmon asked curiously. Takato smiled. "Sorry boy btu I have to keep this secret." "Oh okay." Guilmon said. An hour had passed and Takato was still staring at the ceiling he couldn't sleep and Guilmon's snoring wasn't helping. "Do I really sound like that when I sleep?" Takato thought as he got out of his bed. He walked out to his balcony and sat down staring at the stars. Then something caught his nose. "Hi Renamon." Takato said. Renamon appeared on the roof next door. "I see you have Guilmon's senses." "Yeah I have his hunger to." Takato said laughing a little. "Something is troubling you isn't it? Renamon asked. "Yeah I don't understand why they picked me." "You were chosen for a purpose Takato. What that is will be revealed soon." A gust of wind passed them Takato shivered a little. "Do you sense that in the wind?" Renamon asked. Takato nodded. "Something is coming. I'm not sure what it is but it might have something to do with why you switched." Renamon explained. "But do not dwell on it now you should get some sleep who knows what is in store for you." Renamon said as she disapeared into the night. Takato hadn't thought of that. There was so much going on in his mind he had to clear it somehow. Takato laid back down and thought of what he had told Rika. The night they had kissed. Takato smiled as he closed his eyes waiting for what was in store for tommorow.


End file.
